Take Care of Her DiNozzo
by NinjasForJustice
Summary: TIVA. Ziva is upset, Tony knows where to find her.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey, McGoo, seen Ziva?' Tony asked scanning the bullpen as he returned from Abbys lab.

'Er, no, actually, have you tried Ab-?' He began to answer, barely looking up from his computer screen.

'Just come from there, she hasn't seen her either.' Tony interrupted.

'You could call her?'

With that Tony nodded and headed for the elevator, he waited until it was between floors before hitting the emergency stop, he wasn't going to call Ziva, he knew she wouldn't answer, _where was she/Why don't I remember her leaving?_

The bathroom. Ziva would be in the bathroom, he recalled countless altercations the pair had had in both bathrooms on his way down, on arrival he waited outside the door. _Come on open the door DiNozzo. DiNozzo, she wanted to be alone, why else would she leave? what right do I even have to barge in on her like this? Dammit, she's my partner and she needs me._

Disregarding the possibility of others being inside he opened the door. _It was empty._

'Ziva, Zi, hey Ziva, you in here?' He called out into the seemingly empty room. It was so silent he almost began to think it was empty, yet, somehow, he knew it wasn't.

'C'mon Zi, I know you're in here, I- I just want to talk to you.' He was pleading now, he knew he was but he didn't care, he wanted Ziva.

It felt like a whole eternity until the silence was broken, it was as though hours went by before he heard her, in reality, it was probably just under thirty seconds before she spoke.

'What is it Tony?' Her small voice timid and fragile, barely audible in the large bathroom.

The sound of her voice worried him and without a second thought he started towards the cubicles, pushing lightly on each door checking for his partner, after coming to the conclusion that they were all empty he called for her again _She didn't answer. _He rounded the corner of the last cubicle and there, slumped against the wall was Ziva, she was sat in the corner, face covered, shaking lightly. She was crying.

Cautiously he reached out, pausing only momentarily before placing his hand on her knee, 'oh, Zi.' _Nothing._ 'Zi, please, look at me.' She made no attempt at moving, she knew if she were to look up her tears would worsen, she did not want him to see her crying, staying still she tried to reduce her shaking, however her tears continued to rock her body.

He stared, 'Zi' removing his hand he spoke again, 'Lo tivki, bevakasha' at this he thought he saw her relax slightly, taking it as an opportunity he moved closer to her, slid down the wall beside her and gathered her into his arms, half expecting her to pull away, or injure him, however, she not only leant into the embrace, she returned it, burying her face into his jacket she continued sobbing as he sat silently comforting her.

They stayed that way for an unknown measure of time, eventually however, Ziva withdrew her hand from his neck and leant back, looking up at him she held his gaze, communicating a thanks that needed no words.

'It's okay Zi, I promise, everything will be okay, I'm right here.' He said offering his hand to help her up, accepting it she rose slowly. No sooner than they were both standing he had wrapped her tightly back in to his arms, an embrace she accepted with not a single ounce of resistance.

'Boss, I'm taking Ziva home, we'll see you tomorrow' he said into the phone, disregarding any possible consequences.

'Take care of her DiNozzo.'

'Always, boss'

And with that the call was over, snapping his phone shut he took hold of Zivas hand and lead her out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: firstly- sorry, I forgot to put one of these in chapter 1.**

**Secondly- thanks for the follows/favourites/review! :D **

**Thirdly- when I wrote the first chapter, I did have in mind a second and a third (idk how far I'll go with it) only so far I'm not entirely sure of a time frame, definitely after shabbat shalom and Shiva (but before Chasing Ghosts- well actually, if this goes where I think it's going it's going to go against CG) so, yeah, ok, we'll pretend Chasing Ghosts doesn't happen (even though it was gr8910)**

**Disclaimer: consider it disclaimed.**

The drive to Tony's apartment was uneventful, it was quiet, not awkwardly so, peaceful in fact. More so for Ziva, however as she was content in knowing that Tony was there for her, that he cared and that he, whether he knew it or not was able to offer silent comforts just by being near.

Tony wasn't aware of his ability, in fact he spent the majority of the car journey trying to think of something to say to comfort her, although on some level he knew that there wasn't anything that could be said.

Shutting off the engine Tony made his way to the passenger side to open the door for Ziva who was still sitting, staring blankly out of the windscreen. He half expected her to tell him she was perfectly capable of doing that herself, however, she didn't, instead she smiled and thanked him. He took her hand in his and they walked into the building as if going home together was a regular occurrence, _it was starting to become that way. Movie night. Pizza night. It's late and your apartment is closer night._

As Tony unlocked the door and made his way over to the kitchen he noticed that Ziva still hadn't spoken and still had hold of his hand, whilst he was enjoying the contact this worried him, this wasn't Ziva. He turned to face her, returning the tight grip she now had on his hand and for a moment he simply stood there, watching as her focus remained on the tiled flooring of Tony's kitchen. Taking his free hand he tilted her chin upwards to make eye contact, yet before he had the chance to say a word her silent tears he did not know she was crying became heavy sobs that shook her whole body. Without a word he hugged her, at which point she did let go of his hand, however only, to allow the one-sided hug to become the full embrace she was seeking. As soon as she had let go of his hand her tight grip was replaced with another round his waist, she continued to cry as Tony's hands cradled her head against his chest and stroked comforting patterns along her spine. Eventually, she spoke, an apology cut very short.

'Ziva, listen to me, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? Not a single thing.'

'I, I just needed someone, to... I just, it had to be you, Tony, I did not mean to-' She stuttered, burying her head further into Tony's embrace.

'Ziva, hey, Zi, look at me.' _Nothing_

_'_Zi, please...' As she looked up he spoke, not once breaking eye contact, 'Ziva, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, it's okay.' He finished, placing a light kiss on her forehead

'Thank you.' She whispered

Rejoining Ziva on the sofa bearing two mugs of steaming tea, he placed one on the coffee table and handed one over to her awaiting hands,

'mmhm, Tony, you made me vanilla tea...wait, since when do you buy green tea of any variety, I didn't think you liked it?' She said smiling.

'I don't, not really, y'know, I just saw it in a shop and, er, well I, I knew you liked it, so-'

Interrupting his slightly amusing rambling she laid a hand on his leg and thanked him.

_**A/N - stay tuned for chapter three.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n- chapter three continues on directly from chapter two. (Like, half an hour later)**

**Also, in case it read weirdly or s/t there was an implied time break just before he rejoined Ziva on the sofa (literally only a few minutes- just where he made tea + all, but still, I re-read it and realised I'd forgot to clarify)**

The tea was long since finished and they were a good half hour into the film before the silence was broken.

'Why's the road yellow?' Mused Tony

'What?' Ziva replied, turning her attention away from the tv.

'The road, I was just wondering why they chose yellow, y'know, why not the red brick road, or the green-' He started again, only to be interrupted by Zivas laughing.

Even upset her laugh was enough to stop him in his tracks.

'I, I do not know Tony, I've never thought about it.' She said, pausing the film.

'Why'd you pause it, thought this was your favourite?'

'It is, it was Tali's too-' she hesitated, the mention of her sister silencing the room.

'Oh, Zi, I, er, I'm sorry, I didn't realise, I just thought-'

Holding her hand up, she stopped his apology, 'No, Tony, it was a lovely gesture, thank you.' She stopped. Sensing she wasn't finished, Tony waited, offering her a small smile.

Smiling at the memory, she continued, 'We would watch it together, whenever we had a chance and, and then if she could not get to sleep I would tell her that one day, we would go on an adventure in search of the wizard.'

'What would you have wished for?' He asked softly.

She was silent for so long he thought she may not answer, eventually, she let out a breath and answered, 'our mother. We would have wished for our mother back.'

He saw the tears in her eyes and moved closer, putting an arm around her and smiling into her hair as she leant into him. For a moment they sat in silence, her head rested on his chest as she listened to his heart beating, drawing her hand over to rest next to her head she spoke.

'I do not understand.'

'What Zi? What don't you understand?' He asked tightening his grip on her, hearing the crack in her voice.

'This, you... you are being so caring and kind, you have bought me to your house, made me tea and comforted me without even knowing what's wrong.' She said softly. 'I don't understand why you care so much.'

'Zi, your my partner, my best friend... Ziva, you mean everything to me, _I couldn't not care_, and, well as far as not knowing, I figured you'd tell me if you wanted to, when _you_ were ready.' He finished, unable to utter the words _I love you, _yet hoping it was conveyed through what he had managed to say.

It was, he thinks as she placed her hand over his, lingering only a moment before entwining their fingers. He responded immediately, squeezing her softly and smoothing his thumb over the back of her hand.

'My father is dead, Tony. The only family I had left is gone.' She said faintly without lifting her head from his chest, yet before he had the chance to reply she continued.

'I am the only one left. There is no one else, not my father, not my mother, not my sister and, and not my brother, they are all gone Tony.'

'I know Zi, I know... I'm sorry. I'm here for you. I know it's not the same but you'll always have your memories, nothing will change that.' He soothed, praying his words would help.

'I let them down, I let them all do-'

'Hey, listen to me,' he said, moving to look in her eyes, 'you did not let anyone down, don't ever think that.'

She saw, _and felt_ his sincerity, yet she couldn't believe it, bowing her head slightly, unable to maintain eye contact she continued crying, he hugged her tightly and in between sobs she spoke again.

'I did, Tony, I let Tali down, I was her sister, I should have protected her and I let my father down, I was not good enough, I failed him.'

'You, Ziva David are more than good enough, believe me, you did everything you could, what happened to Tali was not your fault, she was lucky to have had you as a sister, anyone would be lucky to have you as a sister.' Pausing only momentarily to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear he started again. 'And you most certainly did not fail your father, Ziva, you have never failed anyone, you forgave him, you showed him unconditional love and I guarantee, he loved you too, if he could see you now he would be so proud Zi, I promise.'

'How can you say that Tony? He would not be proud if he knew.' Her voice was so quiet and faint now, yet she spoke with such certainty.

'If he knew what Zi?'

'I, if, I cannot Tony, if I tell you...you will hate-.'

'I will never hate you, I can't hate you. You can trust me, I promise you, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me think any less of you. Nothing.'

'I do trust you' she said, hesitating, 'it, it was not Gibbs.'

'What wasn't Gibbs?'

'Ari. It was not Gibbs, he did not... it was me, I killed my own half brother, because I was wrong, I was his officer and I agreed to follow him because I thought Gibbs was wrong, but, but he wasn't. I was. I, Tony, please do not hate me, I can't, I need y-' she broke off, tears taking over, leaving her unable to speak. He tightened his grip and kissed her head before speaking the words she desperately needed to hear.

'Oh, Zi, I didn't know, but know this,' he continued as she cried harder. 'I do not hate you, I will never hate you, Ziva, it's okay, you had no choice, you did the right thing, it's all going to be okay, I'm here.' He finished, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

She buried herself further into his chest, 'I miss them, I am all alone and it's my fault Tony, I miss them so much.'

'It's not your fault, none of this is, Ziva, look at me, you're not alone, you never will be, you have us, you have me, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Ziva, I love you so, so much, I promise, you will never be alone. I love you.'

Her dark eyes, brimmed with red bore into his soul, raising her hand she touched his cheek, smiling at the man she loved, _the man that loved her. _

'I love you too Tony, I love you so much.'

**A/N - stay tuned for chapter four (which will probably be the last)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: possibly (very possibly) the last chapter, thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**I'm planning on doing some Tiva oneshots and abby/ziva 'friendship moments' - so if anyone wants any specific ones/wants to give prompts, feel free!**

The words had been spoken. The words that both of them had felt for a long time, that both had hidden from one another, that meant so much.

They couldn't hide it any longer, they wouldn't, they didn't want to. Gone were the days of stolen glances, longing and fear of losing the other to someone else.

They had finally admitted how they felt, and boy, was it long over due.

'You do not know how long I've wanted to hear you say that, Zi.'

'Probably almost as long as I have wanted to say it.' She replied capturing his lips with her own, seven years worth of emotions were poured into the kiss.

Seven years of loving in secret, of hiding feelings, of faking happiness with others.

_And it did not disappoint.___

They remained together on the sofa for hours, Ziva resting in Tony's lap as he continued stroking small patterns up and down her back whilst she ran her fingers along his arm. The comfortable silence that had locked the pair in the moment drew to a close as the first of Zivas snores escaped from her mouth. Stifiling a laugh he gathered her up into his arms and carried her slowly and gently into his bedroom, laying her softly on the left side of the bed he climed into the right employing all of his ninja skills to avoid waking his own sleeping ninja.

After almost half an hour of just watching her and playing with her hair he began speaking, whispering so as not to wake her he poured his out.

'Y'know, I knew I loved you from the minute I met you...when you asked if I was having phone sex, God I almost choked on my tongue, haha, you walked in, confidence over flowing, I've never been so attracted to a woman wearing a bandana in my life, hell, I've never been so attracted to a woman wearing anything! I didn't realise it then, but looking back, even that first day I would have given my life for you, and I still would Ziva, you mean the world to me, you're my everything, I'm so in love with you, I'm just sorry it took me so long to admit it.' Sighing, he rolled closer to the supposedly still sleeping Ziva taking her into his arms.

'I'm sorry it took so long too-' she said returning his embrace.

_Damn ninja senses. _'I thought you were still sleeping.'

'I woke just after you got into bed, I was going to kiss you, but then I heard you talk and I wanted to know what you were saying, I'm sorry.' She said kissing his cheek.

'Well, now you know, I mean it Zi, I can't live without you.'

'I know, you've proved that once before.'

'I love you, Ziva David.'

'I love you too, Tony DiNozzo.'

'I'll never get tired of hearing that.'

'And I'll never get tired of saying that.'


	5. Chapter 5

Boss calls

Rule 12

Er...

Well don't waste good.

Bye boss

**A/N so this is a really, really short chapter but I suddenly had this idea that I thought'd be *cute* so yeah-**

The clock flashed 10:14am and neither Tony or Ziva had moved, they remained asleep, limbs tangled together, Zivas face turned into to Tonys neck.

They would have stayed that way for a lot longer if it wasn't for Tony's phone ringing.

'Tony, phone.' Mumbled Ziva, refusing to move or open her eyes.

Sighing, Tony turned and grabbed his phone, not completely letting go of Ziva.

'Mm, DiNozzo.' He said groggily into his phone.

'DiNozzo.'

Recognising the voice on the other side Tony became more alert. 'Yes boss, here boss.'

'She okay DiNozzo?'

'Yeah, she's fine boss.'

'Good, oh and DiNozzo...rule twelve.'

'Er, I um, we...'

'Relax Tony, I was gonna say, forget it.'

'Forget it?' He said, confused. Noticing his tone Ziva looked up and began listening to what their boss was saying.

'Yup, rule five, don't waste good. You guys are good.'

'Thanks boss.' With that the phonecall ended.

'Yeah, look after eachother, see you Monday.'

Ziva watched him as he smiled into his closed phone and sat it back on the side.

'Boss is okay with us.' He said stroking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'He knows?'

'He knows and he approves.'

'What about rule twelve?'

'Rule five.'

'Oh'

And with that he captured her lips in his own.


End file.
